


Impromptu Christmas Eve

by Archangell



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Time, Impromptu Christmas Party of Sorts, M/M, Snow Storms and Power Outages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangell/pseuds/Archangell
Summary: The power goes out at the Hub on Christmas Eve. What will Jack and Ianto do?





	Impromptu Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danger_Zone24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/gifts).



Sending the team home was a good idea Jack thought, as he looked out across the heavily snow covered Cardiff. They should be able to get to their respective homes and families before the incoming storm made it impossible, which by the look of it could be any minute.

Jack stepped back onto the lift, smiling a little as he descended into the hub. The soft glow of Christmas lights twinkled, and light bounced off the tinsel that had been strung up. Putting the decorations up had been an interesting day. Especially when Owen had thought it would be a good idea to decorate one of their resident weevils like a Christmas tree. Ianto nearly had a fit when he found out.

‘The poor man really did need to loosen up,’ Jack chuckled to himself.

His laughter at the memory subsided, as he tried to catch his balance when the lift jerked and ground to a halt mid way down. The hub’s lights flickered before eventually going out, taking the Christmas lights with it.

‘Great, the generator must’ve finally carked it,’ Jack thought, ‘Why didn’t someone fix it?’

Truth be told someone probably did mention it, and then everyone promptly forgot because of the next big alien threat and the whole saving humanity thing they seemed to be doing on a regular basis. (Well, they were Touchwood, if they weren’t saving the day nearly every day they wouldn’t be doing their job right, now would they?)

Than again Ianto was usually onto these things. Maybe a new part was late? Who knew? Regardless being stuck halfway up the lift wasn’t exactly what Jack had in mind when planning how to spend his Christmas Eve.

~~~

“Hey Jack?”

Who the hell was that? Jack grabbed his gun out, waving it around trying to see who had called his name. Blasted darkness.

“Jack, put the gun away. I really don’t want to get shot, especially on Christmas Eve,” Ianto said as he swang his torch to illuminate Jack.

“What are you still doing here?”

“Saving your arse?” replied Ianto.

Jack rolled his eyes, “Ha, ha, very funny.”

“Alright, shall I just leave you up there?”

As Ianto made to walk away Jack called out after him, “No. No! Ianto! Please!”

“Fine. Here, catch.” Ianto turned back and threw up a spare torch to Jack, who immediately turned it on and leaned over the edge to get a better look down.

“What now, my knight in shining armour?” Jack asked with a cocky grin on his face.

“Jack…”

“What? Aren’t I the damsel in distress that you’ve come to save from the evil clutches of the dragon of darkness?” Jack’s torch waved around a bit for emphasis.

Ianto groaned, “Ok, someone’s had to much of the spiked eggnog.”

“Who do you think spiked it?”

“Well, it had to be you or Owen, the girls are far to sensible.”

“I wouldn’t put it past Gwen. So…” shrugged Jack.

“Well, we have some leftovers from the Christmas lunch, that spiked eggnog and a bunch of paper work to fill out. If I could somehow get up to you than maybe we could set up a little camp? Might be fun,” suggested Ianto. He didn’t really have any other ideas and whilst he liked his desk, he could do with a change of scenery.

Jack laughed, “You camping?”

“Yeah and? I don’t have to be posh all the time, Jack.”

“I never said that.”

“You implied it,” Ianto huffed, attempting to cross his arms angrily whilst still keeping the torch pointed at Jack.

“Why don’t you go get everything we need and I’ll work on a way for you to get up here? Don’t forget the blankets and pillows from my office!”

Ianto hurried off to gather up everything whilst Jack straightened up. It was going to be tough getting everything up, since there wasn’t a ladder tall enough to reach. Maybe they didn’t need a ladder because they may have another way… But Ianto would never go for it though…

~~~

“You want to do what?” spluttered Ianto when he heard Jack’s idea.

“The pterodactyl could carry you up here. It’ll be easy, all you need to do is tempt it with some of that turkey.”

“Seriously Jack this has to be the worst idea ever. Owen has obviously started to rub off on you.” It was official; Jack was defiantly crazy Ianto decided. This had got to be the stupidest plan ever.

“There is no other way to get up or down. Right?”

“I don’t know. We should have something around here surely.”

“We don’t,” said Jack adamantly.

“Alright then. What do you thinks worse, getting shot or getting your hand bitten off by a dinosaur? I should call Gwen. Trying to explain either to the police would be a nightmare. And maybe Owen too, since he’s a doctor,” said Ianto pulling out his phone.

“Ianto.”

“Yes?” Ianto looked up.

“Just get on with it.”

Sighing, Ianto put his phone back into his pocket. Hopefully he wouldn’t regret this. Really though death by pterodactyl wasn’t that bad of a way to die. But to die on Christmas Eve though would be sad, and it sure wasn’t one of the things on Ianto’s list to Santa.

~~~

Jack smiled as he snuggled down into all the pillows and blankets and curled up next to Ianto. He ripped open one of the packets of biscuits, taking a few before handing the packet to Ianto.

“See I told you it’d be easy to bribe her. And now we have a way up and down from this party.”

“Yeah, who knew turkey would be the key. If only we’d known that when we first meet,” said Ianto as he lent back, stretching out his legs.

“But that wouldn’t have been nearly half as fun,” said Jack through a mouth full of biscuit. Reaching out he grabbed one of the forms and some scissors.

“True… What are you doing? We’re meant to be doing the paper work not making it into paper chains!” exclaimed Ianto.

Jack frowned, “But how else are we meant to liven this up? I mean no party ever had no decorations.”

“But we need to fill the forms out and file them…”

“Number one: this is a party. Number two: no paper work is done at parties. And finally number three: paper work is over rated.”

Ianto arched an eyebrow, “Says the man who chains us to desks until we write a decent length report.”

“Oh come on, we’ll say the dog ate it if anyone complains. Which they won’t.”

“Fine. You cut, I’ll staple.”

Smiling at each other, the two men got stuck into making the paper chain, whilst eating their feast. Jack insisted on making one long chain to see how long they could make it. Begrudgingly Ianto sacrificed more paper work to the cause and soon they had a chain that reached the floor and back up again.

They secured the chain before wrapping themselves up in the blankets, eagerly waiting midnight, watching the seconds tick over on Ianto’s watch. 

“Merry Christmas,” Ianto whispered as Jack leaned into kiss him.


End file.
